


Uncertainty

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Merlin's asked Arthur to meet him for a "talk" and Arthur is getting nervous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertainty

Uncertainty

* * *

Arthur knew the song and dance. He didn't know what it was about him, but after a while, all of his boyfriends wanted to call it quits. It definitely left a sour taste in his mouth and he couldn't help himself. He had tried so hard to be different with the new bloke. He wasn't his extra sweet self—something he'd been accused of before—as he tried to keep his nonchalance attitude in check.  
  
He really liked Merlin. He really did and no matter how much he struggled to keep his excitement of seeing him in check, Arthur felt that he couldn't help himself.  
  
Merlin brought it out of him naturally. He wanted to be a good boyfriend for Merlin. He remembered the last time they had been together and it has just been so... _amazing_. Everything about Merlin was just so amazing.  
  
Why did he say he wanted to "have a talk" anyway?  
  
Arthur had worried himself sick. What was so wrong with the relationship that Merlin probably wanted to call it quits. Isn't that what having a talk meant?  
  
The door to the cafe chimed and Arthur looked up. Merlin walked in—right on time. He wore the blue shirt that Arthur had got him for his birthday. Surely, that wasn't a bad sign. He wouldn't break up with Arthur as he wore his present, would he? Merlin couldn't be _that_ cruel.  
  
Merlin grinned freely when he saw Arthur and took a seat across from him at the corner table.  
  
No "hello" kiss. That wasn't a good sign.  
  
"Arth—"  
  
"Whatever it is, I am sure we can work through it," Arthur said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Merlin gave him a confused look and their conversation was interrupted as the waitress approached them to take Merlin's order. Merlin shooed her off by barking his coffee order.  
  
Merlin was always a bit impatient and if someone interrupted him, he tend to get angry really fast. Arthur sort of adored that about Merlin. The way his brows would furrow and the intense look he'd get in his eyes—it was the same he had sometimes when they'd have sex.  
  
"So what are you on about?" Merlin asked, looking confused, and held Arthur's hands.  
  
"I don't want to break up," Arthur said. When Merlin didn't say anything, Arthur continued. "That's why you wanted to meet, didn't you? To call it off?"  
  
"What? No." Merlin was shaking his head and sheer panic was displayed all over his face. "Why would you get that idea?"  
  
"You said you wanted to "have a talk" and that today was an important day or something—" Arthur hesitated for a moment. "I just assumed—that's what people usually say when they want to dump me."  
  
"Arthur, do you recognise this shirt?" Merlin asked fixing his collar. Arthur nodded. "Why would I wear this shirt if I wanted to come here and break up with you?"  
  
Arthur shrugged, feeling rather stupid and confused. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"It's an important day because it's my parents' wedding anniversary dinner tonight and I wanted to know if you'd go with me."  
  
Merlin was grinning again and Arthur felt like an idiot. Once again he'd arrived to the wrong conclusion before really thinking things through. He remembered that Merlin had casually mentioned an anniversary dinner a few weeks ago but didn't really share any other details. He'd just reckoned that Merlin didn't want to take him or that it was going to be a family only event.  
  
"So you don't want to break up?" Arthur asked, just to make sure.  
  
Merlin laughed again. God, he had an infectious laugh, Arthur thought. "No, you prat. I want to introduce you to my parents!"


End file.
